Cuarta vez
by MoonyStark
Summary: Rin había puesto su vida patas arriba una, dos, y tres veces. Podía hacerlo una cuarta, Haru no se quejaría.


**Cuarta vez**

La primera vez que Rin había puesto su vida patas arriba eran unos niños que apenas sabían qué sentían y cómo lo sentían. Rin había llegado, había trastocado su mundo y se había ido, dejando a Haruka con una sensación en el pecho que casi lo había destrozado. Había odiado a Rin en ese entonces, y luego dejó de nadar, porque Rin había vuelto, y él le había ganado y Rin había salido herido.

Muchas cosas habían pasado entre esa vez y la segunda, cosas que quizás al principio podría haber rememorado como "momentos en los que Rin había puesto su vida patas arriba", pero que al final habían quedado desbancadas a "momentos en los que Rin ha sido realmente insoportable". Lo recordaba con aquella sonrisa traviesa y a la vez cruel diciéndole que no volverían a nadar juntos jamás, lo recordaba ganándole y perdiendo contra él, de nuevo.

Pero la segunda vez simplemente le había dicho que lo acompañase a Australia y, ante el asombro del pelirrojo —y, a decir verdad, de todos sus amigos—, Haruka había aceptado. El viaje había sido, cuanto menos, tenso, pero en general no había estado mal. Sin embargo, estar en un país extranjero, con un idioma que entendía a duras penas y la única persona conocida hasta la fecha capaz de sacarle de quicio había hecho de ese momento uno en los que Rin había puesto patas arriba su vida. Y no por el viaje en sí, o porque conocer a la familia adoptiva del chico fuese raro, sino porque Haru se seguía preguntando semanas después de haber vuelto a Japón cuál era su verdadero motivo para haber aceptado. Claro, ahora ya lo sabía.

La tercera vez había sido, con diferencia, la más extraña, sorprendente y, sobre todo, memorable. Si antes Rin había sido capaz de trastocar su existencia, la tercera vez le dio una vuelta a su vida de 180 grados. Había sido cuando, después de ganar una competición contra Haru —quien había quedado segundo, por supuesto—, había celebrado la victoria plantándole un beso delante de todo el mundo. Habría estado muy bien si el mismo Haru se lo esperase, pero de hecho era la primera vez que Rin hacía algo así.

A partir de entonces, todo había cambiado. Rin desapareció con la cara tan roja como su pelo y todos se quedaron mirando a Haru, que estaba tan estupefacto como ellos. No volvió a ver a Rin hasta dos días después, cuando la necesidad de saber se había adueñado de él y había enfilado corriendo el camino hacia su casa.

Gou le había abierto la puerta y había reído entre dientes mientras le decía que Rin no había salido de su habitación desde el día de la competición. Haru subió las escaleras, tratando de no hacer ruido aunque sabía que Rin ya había advertido su presencia. Siempre era así; él también sabía cuándo Rin estaba cerca, aún sin tenerlo a la vista.

Tocó a la puerta dos veces y esperó. Los primeros segundos fueron un silencio sepulcral que luego se convirtió en un murmullo de sábanas apartándose, una taza y el teclado del ordenador. Un suspiro, y la puerta se deslizó para que pudiese contemplar a Rin, que parecía tener el mismo pijama desde hacía una semana. Estaba arrugado por todas partes y con salpicaduras de café en el cuello.

—Te has manchado —fue lo primero que hizo notar Haru.

Aquella parsimonia, aquella habilidad para hablarle como si nada después de que lo hubiese besado, sacaba a Rin de quicio y a la vez le encantaba. Gruñó, dando a entender que ya lo sabía y volvió a dejarse caer en la cama. Haru entró sin esperar a ser invitado y cerró la puerta tras él, dándoles algo de intimidad.

—¿Qué fue eso?

No hacía falta nadie que le dijese a Rin de qué estaba hablando Haruka.

—Un beso —respondió cortante.

—¿Y por qué?

«¿Por qué se besa a alguien, Nanase?», quiso decirle, pero se calló. Haru podía llegar a la conclusión él solito. Cierto era que no tenía muchas relaciones sociales, y Rin estaba seguro de que no había habido ningún amor en su vida aparte del agua y la caballa, pero eso no significaba que fuese idiota.

—¿Te gusto? —preguntó finalmente Haruka.

«Casi», pero de nuevo se calló.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Rin lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido por la repentina pregunta. No sabía con qué intención iba, exactamente. ¿Haru le estaba pidiendo salir o le estaba preguntando si era eso lo que quería? Su mente se bloqueó y abrió y cerró la boca como un pez con falta de aire.

—¿Qué? —logró pronunciar, provocando que Haru frunciese el ceño.

—Por eso me besaste, ¿no? —De repente, el chico parecía incómodo. Su máscara de impasibilidad ante el mundo se había destrozado y las mejillas le ardían en rojo. Desvió la mirada a cualquier otra cosa que no fuese Rin—. Porque quieres salir conmigo.

Rin podía salir con personas sin tener el motivo que había tenido para besar a Haru. Negó con la cabeza.

—Es más complicado que eso —respondió.

Sin la mirada fría de Haruka sobre él podía hablar con más libertad, no se sentía enterrado bajo el mar de agua que eran los ojos del chico, aquellos que le gustaban tanto. Haru se acercó unos pasos, aún con la vista fija en la ventana, y se sentó a su lado en la cama. La espalda de Haruka rozaba y calentaba las piernas flexionadas de Rin y su contacto jamás se había sentido tan íntimo. Finalmente, Haru dejó caer todo su peso sobre ellas.

—Quizás... —empezó, pero se calló. Sus mejillas eran dos grandes puntos escarlata contra la piel pálida.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos durante minutos hasta que Rin se incorporó y se abrazó las rodillas, rozando el hombro de Haru. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que Rin habría podido besarlo de nuevo, pero no había euforia en su cuerpo que descontrolase sus actos y se contuvo.

—Quizás —dijo, emprendiendo de nuevo la frase que había empezado Haruka—, estoy...

No le dio tiempo a acabarla. Los labios se Haru presionaban los suyos como los de él lo había hecho tras la competición, suaves, calientes, húmedos. Haru no se movía, sólo estaba ahí, con la boca tan apretada como los ojos y un Rin sorprendido mirándolo sin creer lo que le estaba pasando.

Sólo cuando, tras casi un minuto en esa posición que a los dos se les pasó volando, Rin se relajó y cerró los ojos, el cuerpo de Haru hizo lo propio y sus bocas se acoplaron la una a la otra, como si estuviesen tan hechas para estar juntas como ellos lo estaban para competir. Rin bajó las rodillas y se sentó al lado de Haru, pasándole una mano por la espalda y pegándolo a él, sintiendo su cuerpo arder cuando Haruka no lo rechazó y, todo lo contrario, se aferró a su cuello como si su vida dependiese de ello.

El beso fue suave, largo y agotador. La respiración de Haru era agitada cuando se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, ojos brillantes que parecían recién salidos del agua. Seguían enzarzados, sujetos el uno al otro sin intención de dejarse ir. Rin sintió su cuerpo temblar, y Haru lo agarró con más fuerza del cuello y los hombros.

—¿Quizás estás enamorado de mí? —preguntó.

En cualquier otra persona, Rin había pensado que estaba formulando lo que obviamente él había ido a decirle antes y sólo era una pequeña broma, pero era Haru, y Rin supo que lo estaba preguntando en serio, como supo también que sus segundos de silencio hicieron temblar el brillo en los ojos de Haru, dándole a él la mayor alegría de su vida.

—Sí —contestó, escueto y claro, como a Haruka le gustaban las cosas.

El suspiro de Haru fue uno de alivio y de tensión liberada,y luego se acercó para besarlo otra vez. Gou había interrumpido pocos segundos después, y la magia se había roto con ella, pero aquella era otra historia que incluía un Makoto, un Nagisa, un Rei y un Sousuke muy indignados exigiendo una explicación.

La cuarta estaba, sin embargo, cerca, muy cerca, de igualar a la tercera.

Todo había empezado por la mañana. Haru se había despertado con el sol recalentando su cabeza y Rin no estaba a su lado, preparado para abrazarlo y devolverlo a la cama al menos tres veces antes de dejarlo ir. Su lado estaba frío y la ducha no sonaba. No ascendía ningún olor de la cocina: Rin no estaba en casa.

Tras encogerse de hombros y decidir que ya se enteraría cuando llegase, Haru bajó las escaleras despejándose del sueño y se preparó caballa a la plancha para luego meterse en la bañera. Desnudo. Con Rin había perdido, poco a poco, la costumbre de bañarse con el traje de baño, ya que al final éste siempre acababa en el suelo y Rin ya le había roto dos al arrancárselo con ansia.

La puerta principal se abrió y cerró mientras su cabeza estaba sumergida en el agua, por lo que no la escuchó. Sólo cuando la superficie de la bañera se agitó y la figura desnuda de Rin se deslizó dentro, entrelazando sus piernas con las de Haru y rozando zonas indecorosas, Haruka se dio cuenta de que estaba allí. Asomó la cabeza lo justo para respirar y parpadeó hacia él, pidiéndole una silenciosa explicación.

—Estaba comprando esto —respondió Rin con un encogimiento de hombros, levantando unas flores blancas azuladas envueltas en tela roja.

—Para tu padre —comprendió Haru.

—No. Para ti.

Le tendió el ramo con las mejillas tan coloreadas como la tela que sujetaba y Haru lo recibió sin saber qué hacer. Nunca había imaginado tener que enfrentarse a una situación parecida y, aunque lo hubiese imaginado, no habría sabido cómo hacerlo.

—No soy una chica —dijo finalmente—. No tienes que regalarme flores.

—¡No creo que seas una chica, idiota! —Rin suspiró, calmándose—. Esa no era la intención.

—Ah. Bien. Pretendías ser romántico, ¿no?

Rin ladeó la cabeza, mostrándole sólo una de sus mejillas sonrojadas y apretando los labios en un puchero de niño pequeño. Al fin y al cabo, Rin siempre había sido un romántico.

—Son bonitas —admitió al fin, pasando con cuidado una mano mojada por los tallos y teniendo mucho cuidado de no estropear los pétalos—. Gracias.

—No me tienes que dar las gracias, idiota.

Haru dejó las flores a un lado, lejos del agua, y desenredó sus piernas de las de Rin para poder acercarse a él. Buscó sus labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa y cubrió con los suyos propios, sujetándose al cuello de Rin para no perder el equilibrio. Su cuerpo fue inmediatamente impulsado hacia delante por los brazos de Rin y sus cuerpos quedaron irremediablemente pegados. Haru ahogó un gemido en el beso.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Las flores? —Haru asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar otro sonido provocado por los afilados dientes de Rin en su cuello—. Porque quería.

Eso parecía propio de Rin, así que Haruka no hizo más preguntas y se entregó un poco más al momento, olvidando todo lo que estuviese fuera de aquella bañera.

La cosa se puso un poco más rara cuando llegó la hora de la comida y Haru se encontró con la mesa puesta y un delicioso plato de caballa asada con arroz, suficiente para dos personas pero puesto sólo para él. Haru miró a Rin con el ceño fruncido y, de repente, las flores ya no le parecían tan aleatorias.

—¿Estamos celebrando algo? —preguntó, sentándose a la mesa. El olor le hacía la boca agua y empezó a comer de inmediato—. ¿He olvidado algo?

Rin y él jamás celebraban nada. Ni San Valentín, ni un aniversario. Principalmente porque no sabrían si coger el día en que se besaron, la primera noche que pasaron juntos o cuando todo el mundo se enteró de su relación y pasó a ser, realmente, una relación.

—No.

Era frustrante la sensación que tenía Haru en ese instante de que Rin sabía algo que él no. Y, lo peor, era que no sabía si debía saberlo y lo había olvidado o si la gracia estaba en que no sabía lo que pasaba.

—¿Has ganado algo? —Rin sonrió y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Ha pasado algo bueno para mí de lo que no me he enterado aún?

—Hablas mucho más cuando quieres saber algo. Lo utilizaré más a menudo.

Haru suspiró confuso y dejó su cuerpo relajarse. Se había terminado el plato de comida sin apenas darse cuenta de ello y se encontró queriendo más.

—Tienes que cocinar más a menudo.

—Lo he pedido a un restaurante.

—Ya me extrañaba.

La única habilidad culinaria de Rin consistía en meter una pizza en el horno. Y más de una vez se le habían quemado.

—Esto no es romántico, ¿verdad?

—Lo es. —Rin lo miró sorprendido y Haru sonrió ligeramente—. A tu manera.

Rin había reído y luego había dejado la mitad de su plato para tirar a Haru sobre los cojines.

Y ahora estaban ahí. Haru sentado en el borde de la piscina, con la parte inferior de las piernas sumergida en el agua y mirando a los ojos iluminados por los últimos rayos de sol de Rin, que se sujetaba al borde con las manos a ambos lados de él y lo miraba esperando una contestación.

—Vale.

Así no era como se respondía a una propuesta de matrimonio, pero tampoco se pedía en una piscina, y para Rin fue suficiente. Una sonrisa iluminó todo su rostro y saltó fuera del agua, tumbando a Haru contra el pavimento. Haru no sabía por qué necesitaban casarse o por qué quería Rin, pero definitivamente aquello iba a poner su vida patas arriba. Sobre todo cuando se lo contase a los demás.

* * *

Tenía este one-shot escrito desde hacía meses, pero sabía que había algo que corregir. Hoy me ha dicho: ¡esto! y por fin lo he revisado, le he arreglado unas cosillas y aquí está, recalentado en el microondas después de mucho tiempo congelado.

Espero que os guste :D un **review** siempre se agradece.


End file.
